Trust was never an option
by Chibi-Shinigami13
Summary: DuoQuatre, mentions TrowaWufei...
1. Default Chapter

DESKLAYMUR: I don't own Gundam Wing/AC...though I really wished I owned Duo...XP

'Tis a Duo/Quatre, with the mentioning of Trowa/Wufei. They ish my favorite couples. Sorry to upset anyone. Anyway, R&R when you're done, 'tis appreciated!

**_ChibiShinigami13:_** Heyzez!

**_DeathScythe04:_** Whadaya want?

**_ChibiShinigami13:_** Ooo! You hate me...sniff

**_DeathScythe04:_** No, blondie's getting pissed off cuz I'm not eating dinner....

**_ChibiShinigami13:_** Oh my, god forbid you go without eating!

**_DeathScythe04:_** Fuck you

**_ChibiShinigami13:_** Isn't that what your supposed to do to your lover boy? That I absolutely hate?

**_DeathScythe04:_ **Shut up and hurry up. What the hell do you want?

**_ChibiShinigami13:_** Be prepared. I'm coming over, to surprise you and help with your problems. Three days mind you.

**_DeathScythe04:_** ...shit!

**_ChibiShinigami13:_** You know, that kid kinda grows on you...now that I think about the poor guy...I mean he's going to be with YOU, so its kinda sad....

**_DeathScythe04: _**Shut up!

**_ChibiShinigami13:_** Haha, he grows on you like a fungus...I'm beginning to like him more and more!

**_DeathScythe04: _**MINE!****

Great. She was coming. Just what I needed. Her, of all people. And what problems did I have? Well, sure, I always acted the happy-go-lucky type, but that's because no one else in this damn pigeonhole does. I'm really beginning to wonder what might have happened if I never found her. Would my life be better, or perhaps worse? I'd probably go with the latter, being as she helped me learn how to use and control Gundams. And got me out of the Maxwell church before it burned down.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. I could still remember everything back then perfectly – her voice, looks, emotions; the blood, fire, and screaming.

**_FLASHBACK – JUST BECAUSE!_**

There was a loud noise, waking the small brunette from his sleep. He gaped as the walls shook, and everyone dived under pews as the ceiling began to fall in. Father Maxwell was kneeling in prayer, a few of the elder children beside him. Sister Helen was busy trying to gather everyone else under cover. Flames shot up from the altar, and began burning the front of the church. The ceiling beams fell, and blocked my view of the others. I tried desperately to get to them, pulling bits and pieces of wood to make a large enough hole to get to them. Sister Helen was crying, and from the tiny gap I could see my friend Kari, lying motionlessly on the ground, crimson pouring around her. There was another shot, and David fell backward, away from Father Maxwell. I scrambled toward them, trying to get through, but something, someone pulled me back. Tears formed in my eyes as I saw Father fall, eyes still closed in prayer as the others screamed in terror. I couldn't see who was helping me, my eyesight was blurry from the tears that fell from my eyes. I coughed, then everything went black as another one of the ceiling beams crashed down.

" Hey kiddo. Glad you're awake, kinda scared me for a minute. "I blinked, seeing a copy of myself. Was I dead? Where was everyone? Who was this savior?

" I'm Niki, nice ta meet ya. What's your name? "I don't know what my name is, as far as I know, I never had one. People from the church called me something, I can't remember. I feel horrible, everything's spinning. I decided to let the darkness take over, and shut my eyes in hope of sleep.

I wake again, and I'm in another place. There's green, the smell of pine and other earthly scents. The ground is soft, damp, grassy. Trees tower overhead, and I see myself again, walking toward me as I sit up.

" Great. Now, are ya gonna fall back asleep and make me carry you again, or will you start talking? "She looked familiar, yet I swear I don't know her. Well, she looks like me, how can she not be? But that's not what I meant. Memories of the church, and Kari, David, Sister Helen – blood and death. I can picture it clearly in my mind.

" What's your name, kiddo? "My name? Father Maxwell always called me Duo...is that my name?

" Duo – that's what people call me. Duo Maxwell. "I liked the sound of that. But who was she? What was she doing here, with me?

" Great, I'm Niki. Told you that, but don't think you recall by the looks of it. "Right. Gotta remember that – Niki. What's her last name? Does she have one?

" So, where ya headed now? "Where? I don't know...I had always lived in the church with Father. Or I had lived on the streets with Solo – he took care of me. Until he was killed...just like everyone else I had grown to care about.

" I don't know. "That was all I could answer. She grinned.

" K then, why don't ya come with me? I was thinking of heading somewhere more interesting. Maybe steal a Mobile Suit, join the war. Sounds exciting, ne? "Sure, I guess. Getting killed in a war against people fighting for their beliefs, just like you - in a way. Wonderful.

" So, wanna join me? I could use some company. But I wont force ya or anything, due to what happened a while back..." So she wasn't exactly all careless about everything. That's a plus. Well, since I have nothing better to do, might as well.

She trained me, what levers, buttons, codes and keywords did what for a Gundam. I had chosen one that was almost pure black. I liked the color, black. Deep, dark, endless emptiness. Exactly how I felt now. I also liked the name – DeathScythe had a ring to it, and matched the look.

She was pretty good with hers – it was smaller than any Gundam, but had great attack and agility. Not much defense, but the way Niki used it, that would never be a bad thing. She nicknamed it Chibi Vicious, though I never found out its true name. Fine with me, I never cared.

I began not caring – a lot. Who I killed, what damage I had done. She taught me what I believed was a valuable lesson in most cases – kill or be killed. Hunt or be the hunted. Destroy or be destroyed. The enemy was never a friend, just a useless target that was in your way of victory. Trust was never an option, nor was truce. Those who pretended back stabbed you at the first chance they got. I learned that the hard way.

Niki was pick-pocketing her day's worth of money when I saw. A boy I had befriended, who seemed so helpless and kind for the past two years, he shot her. Almost killed her, but I treated him the same. What goes around comes around, and since he almost killed her, I went a step further and killed him. I wouldn't call it murder, just justice.

But that was when I was – oh, I dunno – young and stupid. That wasn't justice, it was crime. It hurt me, and I carried that guilt ever since. I cared for them, and Solo, and Father Maxwell. They all died, or were seriously injured, all because of me. So I left her, my twin (seriously, I found out early on) and walked the streets alone. I lived off thievery, stealing only if I needed to. And I did. I was to little to work, and no one cared. They thought me as a street rat, which I was. I filthy creature with no use, which I was.

When I learned another war had begun, I found myself a new batch of idiots to be near. Heero, the silent guy who knew everything and probably felt no emotions whatsoever, killing without a second thought. Wufei, who lived off honor, something I'd never have. Trowa, another orphan like me, who lived his life almost nobly, caring for Cathrine and protecting those he cared about – if anyone. And Quatre...

I liked him. A lot. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Naïve, full of passion, sympathy, and excitement. He could see the way I saw it – kill or be killed, but if you kill, you might as well be just as bad as the guy who is after you. Everyone fighting for what they know, care about, put faith in, trust. I understood, but using a 'technique' Niki had shown me, I would just be careless and happy-go-lucky around them. Acting as if I hadn't a care in the world.

I never grew close to any of them, I had never grown close to anyone since I left Niki. I titled myself Shinigami, being the God of Death was always behind me, maybe even a step ahead at times. Killing those I loved. And it was always my fault. I couldn't let that happen to him – and anyway, he loved Trowa. No one could like me, it was obvious. I was cursed, and they didn't know it, didn't care what I did.

Wufei had tried, once, to help me. Questioned me of my past, why I was here. Perhaps he got a bit of an idea. I responded not with anger, but with fury. I never wanted to remember, all those who I had hurt. Never. It was my past, being the murderer of so many, and my future to be alone, by myself to protect who I cared about. Shinigami liked it that way, how I would torture myself thinking of them.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

So here I was, waiting for Niki to arrive. I could sense something horrid was going to happen, but it would be her fault. She had made her choice, I had no power to stop her. If she died, even if it was me who killed her, it would be her fault.

And I couldn't live with that guilt. I thought of running, letting her come here and see I didn't want to be near her. Then Quatre would be safe, too. Just living near him was a hazard, but I risked it. And for what?

So I got off the soft floor, and walked downstairs. The braid I had finished earlier bounced against my back, in rhythm with my footsteps. It was nearing midnight, I doubt anyone would be up. Oh, how wrong I was.

The blonde stood there, in the doorway, blocking me. Why, who knows. Maybe he did, maybe he had figured out I wanted to leave. But why stop me?

" Duo...what's wrong? "he whispered. Great. Trapped in this house, waiting agonizingly until she would arrive. My only hope of escape was through my bedroom window – two stories up, maybe I could kill myself doing that. Or at least escape. Either option was fine.

But Quatre was fast, I knew that from watching him. Another thing Niki had taught me – watching your opponents to know what you're up against. I would have to run, two steps at a time, probably running into a few things to hold him up by a second or two. He was a good 12 feet away. I could make it, locking my door and jumping from the window. I could do it, if he didn't move forward barely a millisecond after I did. So I tried.

" Duo! "There he goes. Damn, I forgot about noises. Wufei had his room right next to mine, with the noise blondie was making, I wouldn't have enough time. Heero and Trowa would get in my way, too, if I went down their hall. Trowa would probably be to tired to do much, I could use him as a defense against Heero, who would be caught off guard by the brunette. So I turned, and I played out my plan. It worked, and I locked the green door behind me.

I would have to take the shortcut downtown, even more dangerous then heading straight, which was my original plan. To hell with it, oh well. I was just about to jump, and they had reached the door when I saw her. Great, just splendid. Trapped yet again. No hope of escape now. My mind raced – explain to Heero what I had done, or face a long time friend? The latter sounded a lot easier. Just as they managed to break the door, I disappeared.

" Duo! What the hell are you doing!? " I ignored her, running past. Unfortunately, she grabbed my hair, yanking me back. Glaring me straight in the eye, she asked the single question I did NOT want to answer.

" What the hell are you doing? "At first I thought I might try saying rejection. That way she'd think I'd asked Quatre and she'd leave – eventually after following me around to make sure I was ok. But that would be unbelievable. She knew about my past, and that's why she'd come. To help me get rid of my curse. She wouldn't believe if I told her I did it myself.

Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero were running toward us. I stood up, slapping her hand away.

" I'm leaving. "I began running again, and I could feel her gazing at me.

" DAMMIT DUO! YOU CANT KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM THIS! YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE IT SOMETIME! "she shouted. I felt a tear run down my face. I knew that. But I didn't want to face it, not now at least. And hopefully, if I kept running, I would never face it. I planned to die before I had to, and I was sticking to that plan.

...So...'twas it good? 'Tis my first ficlet, so no harming the poor wittle me!

I'm new to the Gundam Wing fanfiction thing, so yeah. I'd like to know if I'm doing a good job or not, so please weview! Plushie and cookie reward! Pwomise!

(scroll the purple thing to 'submit review' and click go. Then type in what you think in the pop-up box! 'tis easy, and I'll do great things if you do! (a.k.a.: plushie and cookie reward!))


	2. Chapter 1: Shinigami

Running. That's all I could do, run. I finally stopped, near a lake surrounded by cherry blossoms. The same place I had seen Quatre walking with Trowa, talking of the war now ended. It pained me, just a bit, to know they were happy together, and selfishly, might I add, that I would never get to be happy. At least not for a long period of time. And definitely never with him.

The moon shinned bright onto the lake, the still water reflecting the light like glass. It was beautiful. I didn't want to stay, I feared I would destroy its tranquility. I kept walking, wondering what was happening with Niki and the others. She wouldn't tell, she had promised me that long ago. And if I knew her correctly, she would never break that promise. She might give hints, but leave them to piece her puzzles together. She was like that.

I ended up in a ruined part of the city, more or less a place no one would dare venture into and would never be rebuilt. Everything was in ashes, the dirt dry, concrete parts of building crumbling to nothing. Wires sticking dangerously up, rusting. Scrapes of clothing, fluttering pitifully in the breeze, a reminder of death and destruction. It began to rain, clouds now covering the clear skies. I closed my eyes, thinking. This is where I belonged – ancient ruins of demise. Blood stained a few spots on the grayish concrete, never leaving the wreck. I could see a few scattered remains of eroded white – bones of those who had fallen in the attack.

I was tired, weary from my thoughts and from running. Here would be a good place to rest – for now.

" Who are you? "That was the first question they asked. I felt hurt, but only for a second. Poor Duo...I knew what was wrong, and I knew he was right. But worse, I could not help. He wanted love, but was forced to be deprived of it. But that's what kept me determined. If he were to die killing those he loved, I'd be there with him, right until the end. If he killed me, I would die happy. And he knew that. But could not live with it. His whole life was a wreck, nothing I could fix. His past was the past, and I hoped to change his future. That's why I had let him come with me that day so long ago. In hopes of help. But it made everything worse – so much worse. Sure, he learned, but more than he needed. Kill or be killed, hunt or be the hunted, destroy or be destroyed. The enemy was never a friend, just a useless target that was in your way of victory. Trust was never an option, nor was truce. Those who pretended back stabbed you at the first chance they got. But that wasn't always true, at least for most people. Him being one of the exceptions.

" Hello? Are you dead or something? "I slightly grinned.

" No...but..." Duo. That's all I could think of right now. My little brother. Death, his sign, his signature. Shinigami, his title, his name. Murder, his past, his present. Guilt, his feelings, his future. I shook my head, tears springing in my eyes.

" So who are you? "I assumed this guy was Trowa. Brunette, weird hair that covered his eye. Beside him was Wufei, Chinese decent. Then Heero, standing ever so quietly and still. So the blonde...Quatre. I admit, he seemed pretty cute. And also looked so much like the young boy who had almost killed me...the one Duo had put so much trust into. No wonder he had a hard time.

" Niki, what's it to ya? "

" You seem to know a lot about Duo...you look almost exactly like him to, "Wufei commented, studying me. I snorted.

" Since you're the smart one, Heero, why don't you take a first guess? "He seemed a bit surprised, as did the rest of them. Hell, I knew tons about them, they hadn't a clue to who I was. Seemed the kinda situation for them to wonder.

" Sister. "Tch, that was quick. Smart one, Duo was right. Quick intelligence, quick mind, quick actions. Gotta keep that as a note to self. I turned to Wufei.

" So, Wufei, now that you're done analyzing me by what you see, any more questions? Or is Trowa gonna keep asking them all? "He seemed pissed by that comment. Good. Hotheaded meant strong thinker and strong will, very careful in acting. Sometimes maybe reckless, but doubtful by his looks. Seemed honorable. Another note to describe who I was up against if ever in a fight. Trowa...he seemed calm about all this. No doubt one who questions what he does, thus leading to strong fighter, probably agile due to his past life that I had found out on my own. Not one to show many emotions, like Heero. But that's easy – I have a good intuition, I'd rely a bit on that. Not to much, that'd be a weakness. So just a bit.

I turned to Quatre, who continued to stare down the empty alley. Naïve, I knew. Full of emotion, that was another thing. But stuff like that is deceiving. I assumed pretty fast, due to size, and a strategist. Most likely easy to confuse. That was a good thing. Trowa would probably protect him right away, being the older brother type, though Duo figured they were going out. Looking at them, I could tell that wasn't true.

Good, marks on everybody. Makes my life one hell of a lot easier. His companions were good in variety, strengths, but equal in weakness. Heero was the only one I was really worried about, maybe Wufei in some cases. But the other two would be easy to take on in battle. Not like I was planning anything...

" Anything else, because if not, I'm off. "Heero turned and walked off. Wufei glared, waiting for Trowa to do something. Nothing happened except a staring contest, which I found pretty boring. Quatre suddenly grabbed my arm.

" You know where Duo probably is, right? "Sounded desperate. Must like Duo just as much – makes things easier for my hook up idea.

" Yeah, hell, I know a lot about him. What's it to ya, kiddo? "Silence followed.

" Please bring him back..." I grinned. Yup, if I was gonna be sister-in-law to him, I was gonna have a great time with life. Wonder what his sisters are like...probably sheltered and preppy. Tch. Go figure.

" Why? "I asked. I wanted to here it for myself. Intuition was sometimes wrong...mine hadn't failed me yet, but I didn't want to start.

" Please! I don't want him hurt..." I laughed. Someone worried that idiot would get hurt – by someone else! That was a knee-slapper, that right there.

" Heh, the only person who could hurt him is himself. Don't worry 'bout it. Trust me on that – not me, but what I said. You obviously underestimate your so-called happy-go-lucky friend. "With that, I walked off. Hopefully that was enough clues to start off with...I'm curios if they have the intelligence to put that together.

I felt horrid – like always. I badly wanted to open up to someone, other than my sister, preferably Quatre. But trust was something that was rarely free and easy going. God, I hate my life. I glanced at the switch knife in my hand. I had had it since I met Solo...lucky piece of metal that had gotten me out of millions of situations.

I could end it all now. Now, and never think of it again. I would be hurting people who tried to care about me, but it was better than killing them. Just end it with one swipe...no more pain...no frustration...a few regrets, yeah, but I'd be freeing myself from guilt, and the regrets would eventually leave. Why hadn't I thought of suicide before?

Hope. Damnable hope. That this curse would leave me, and I could be happy with Quatre, and my sins would be left behind. But what was hope when there was no faith?

I pressed the blade to my wrist. Crimson mixed with the rain that seeped through the rocks above me, under the tiny space of dirt below a slab of concrete hanging between two piles of rubble. I couldn't feel anything, so I cut deeper. More blood slipped from the gap, running down my arm, soaking my shirt, trickling to the ground. Lightening flashed above me, illuminating a tall form a few hundred meters away. A long braid swaying in the on-coming breeze, white jeans like mine, bangs of brown hair hanging in the intense azure eyes. I slipped away into darkness, not wanting to do anything but rest – or, hopefully, slip away into deaths welcoming arms.

Dammit, Duo! What have you done? Taken the easy way out...dumbass. I picked him up – shit, he was WAY to light...he better not have gone anorexic. Hell, I thought his hobby included food. Racing to the nearest hospital, I demanded they half-witted nurse to help him before calling the others. It was Quatre that answered.

" Hey dimwit, guess what? "

" Niki? Did you find him? "So anxious. Damn; might as well break it to the kid easily.

" Yep. Oh, and by the way, you might wanna get your ass to the hospital before your lover dies! "I shouted. There was a gasp, and a second later, Wufei came on.

" What do you mean? "he asked.

" What do I mean!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I MEAN!? "Hell yeah, I was pissed, and for a good reason. "I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD YOU PEOPLE PRAISE IF YOU DON'T GET HERE RIGHT NOW HE'S NOT GONNA BE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL! "That got his attention, and he hung up. I hit the nearby wall, continuing to create a dent as a few nurses begged me to stop, until they finally got there. All of them were pale, and seemingly frightened. If it was because of me, I don't think I could really blame them. Soaked with water, hair probably sticking out a bit, my hands kinda bloody, tears streaming down my face, my body shaking. Finally, I collapsed, sobbing.

" God dammit, its all my fault. I never should have let him come with me, I never should have taught him, I never should have been there for him...if I had left him he wouldn't know any of us, and – and – he wouldn't be so caught up in his past...its all my fault! "I couldn't help but think that. After all, he'd become the way he was after I showed him how to use DeathScythe. If I hadn't taken him from the church...he'd be dead already, or he'd be living with a better family, or in an orphanage. He wouldn't have met Quatre, or killed all those people. He never would have thought of being Shinigami.

" How is this your fault? "Heero asked. Trowa came over and pulled me to my feet. What, did they expect me to tell them? I promised...

But his life depended on his past. In a way, at least. I guess promises were made to be broken. After all, if my brother died, how would he tell them? Heh, I don't believe in the ghost factor things, so I guess I'll have to.

" Kill or be killed, hunt or be the hunted. Destroy or be destroyed. The enemy was never a friend, just a useless target that was in your way of victory. Trust was never an option, nor was truce. Those who pretended back stabbed you at the first chance they got. "I sniffed. "That's what I taught him. All my life, that rule had gotten my ass outta trouble and kept me hidden from the pain of deceit. I kinda hoped it would help Duo, too. After I pulled him outta the Maxwell church to make sure he wouldn't die or anything, he followed me around. I taught him how to get by – lying to others to make them think you mean what you say, hiding emotions from everyone. Those were the two things I was proud of teaching him, since he got so good at it. Sometimes I couldn't even tell how he really felt. There was also stealing without leaving a trace of you behind, how to hack into computers, piloting a Gundam. I told him never to depend upon others, because it was a weakness. I told him not to rely on strength, but to use intuition and knowledge as the upper hand. Agility and defense was the best bet at surprise attack, going from defense to offense quickly, using knowledge of your opponents to find a weakness, intuition to tell if they could back you up at times or if they would turn on you, and attacking with all you've got at the exact right time. And he believed me. "I sighed. "He'd killed so many people, and being an optimist, he knew that those he killed were fighting for the same thing he was. He eventually came across one boy, "I glanced at Quatre, "and befriended him. He seemed a lot like us, so I accepted him into our little family. A few years later, he almost killed me, and Duo went a step further and killed him. That was the last time I really saw him..." I paused a minute, thinking of what to say next. "He always thought he was cursed by Shinigami. Everyone he desperately cared about always ended up hurt, murdered, or he had killed them himself. I always tried so hard to help him, ya know, and...he just runs away...I can understand why, but..." I sobbed, more droplets running down my cheeks. "I never thought he'd go so far! I thought he'd hang onto hope, and keep believing that there was always a better tomorrow..." I stopped. He'd given up on faith. And I felt it was my fault. "He gave up...he gave up on ever being loved without pain, he gave up on a brighter future...he just wanted it all to stop, everything to end..." The nurse came over to us, a bit hesitant.

" Miss, he's awake. One at a time, you can see him if you wish. "She turned and left. I raised my head, looking at the blonde in front of me.

" Go. "They all gaped, in a way.

" But...he's your – "

" God dammit! Go! He loves you, don't ya get it!? If ever there was a stupider blonde in the world..." I pushed him after the nurse, who waited patiently. "He loves you, he'd want to be with you. You're the only one who can help him now. I've done my best...please tell him. I know you love him just as much. "He blushed, and I smiled. "Hurry now, before he gives up completely."

Yayz! Duo/Quatre couple! Fun fun fun!

I like them...they look good together. But hell, that's just my opinion.

Read and review! R&R! Plushies and cookies!


	3. Chapter 2: Wonders of trust and love

' Are the memories I hold still valid? Or have the tears deluded them? ' 

I opened my eyes and saw – Quatre? Oh hell no! Not him...not now...Wait. He was smiling. Why? Damn, I bet Niki told. Well, if I was going to die, this was the best way to go.

" Hey Duo..." His voice – so soft and sweet, filled with innocence. I loved it. But I couldn't. I'd end up hurting him...

And then he kissed me. Me, of all people. Kissed me. Quatre Winner. Me. Kissing. Joy spread through me. I couldn't believe it. When he pulled away, blushing like mad, I blinked.

" What about Trowa? "He giggled. It was cute, and I liked it.

" What about him? "I blinked again in surprise. Weren't they together? Guess not. "I love you, Duo. He's just someone I can confide in. "He giggled again. "Don't tell anyone I told you, but he's gotta crush on Wufei. "Wufei? I gaped slightly, and he giggled some more before staring at me. Those eyes...I loved them. Sparkling with passion and happiness, so large I easily got lost in them.

" What happened to Niki? "I asked.

" She's...well, pretty shaken. She told us everything...I'm really sorry Duo..." I shook my head. At least he knew why I couldn't love him, so now I wouldn't have to explain. But if he knew, why'd he kiss me?  
"But then – "

" I don't believe in curses. They're just stories, at least that's what my beliefs say. "He smiled, and so did I.

' Am I going home? Will I hear someone? Singing solace to the silent moon. '

" Tell me Duo, is your sister right? Do you love me as much as I love you? "I sighed, looking at the floor.

" I love you more than anything, Quatre...but I cant..."

" Oh? And why not? "

" Everyone I love is always hurt or dead! I – I cant – I don't want that to happen to you, "I choked out. Tears were forming in my eyes, and his small hand gently brushed them away. "She told you. I'm cursed. Shinigami follows me, and kills everyone I care about. I'm doomed to a life of isolation. "

" But remember? I don't believe in curses. "

' Zero gravity what's it like? ..... (am I alone?) '

He kissed me again, and I returned him the favor. After all, how could I not? This is what I had always wanted...but I wanted, no, NEEDED to despise it. I'd hurt him. Kill him. He was better off without me.

I was the God of Death, damned into isolation and deprived of everything. Cursed to kill.

But why did this feel so right?

Quatre stopped, tears in his eyes. Why? I reached out to him, and he lay his head on my chest, a few tears running down his face.

"Please Duo...I love you...you are no demon, no God of Death. You are an angel, a God of Life. Think of it. You're always happy – and don't tell me it's a mask. You've been happy with us for a while, although sometimes you aren't. I can tell when you are lying and when you truly forget and have fun. I want you to continue to be happy, please don't just give up on life. Please..."

"But what if I hurt you? Or..."

"If you kill me, I'd die the best way possible. I wouldn't think of it as betrayal. I'd think of it as you just wanting me to be happy. But you'd be killing me if you give up, and yet I'd still be living. I'd be here, but I'd never, ever love another as I love you. "

' Still the road keeps on telling me to go on '

I gazed at the ceiling, thinking. Maybe he was right. Quatre was almost always right.

"I want you to be happy. "

"And I can only be happy if you're with me. "He hugged me tightly, and I smiled. Perhaps Niki was wrong...maybe there were some people who you could trust. Perhaps she only meant some people when she told me trust wasn't an option. She was trying to protect me then because I was so young. Now that I'm older, that rule might not apply as much. Yes, that had to be true. I loved Quatre, and he was to caring to hurt someone he loved.

' Something is pulling me... '

He pulled on my sleeve, and I gently kissed him again. Yes, I was right. I could tell I needed to be with my blonde angel. 'The enemy is never a friend' – Quatre is no enemy, so he must be a friend. I could trust him with my life, every part of me was telling me that. He was not pretending, he meant it.

Maybe I wasn't cursed after all. No, I couldn't be. I'd hurt Quatre if I refused to love him. So, if I didn't want to hurt him, I had to love him. And I wanted to. It seemed confusing, but I could understand everything now.

At last, I was finally happy. And I think I can stay that way.

'...I feel the gravity of it all '

Yeah, that was a bit confusing...but if you reread it a bit, you can eventually understand it. So yeah. Pretty much to summarize it, everyone ends up happy. I would put in a Trowa/Wufei part, but they really aren't a focus in the story, so it'd be awkward.

The song was Gravity by Yoko Kanno, and it's the ending theme to another of my favorite animes, Wolfs Rain. I didn't do a full songfic ending because I didn't like how it would end up. So I just did tidbits of the song here and there. Oh, and I don't own the song or Yoko Kanno either...'tis a pity.

Anyway, COOKIES AND PLUSHIES FOR ONE REVIEW! JUST ONE!

Sanku.


End file.
